When Sweet turns Bitter and Bitter turns Sweet
by naughty-angel1
Summary: Two Slytherin girls twist Draco's and Ron's lives, with dances, parties in the prefects' bathroom, walks on the grounds and food fights, this story's a great romantic comedy!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1  
  
Fiore passed by the third floor and stood quietly on front of a picture of Snape, which she immediately recognized as her best work of art.  
  
"I really don't know how you got away with it," said Jansen as she stood next to her cousin.  
  
"Good. 'Cause you shouldn't know," replied Fiore dully as she walked away to the Great Hall, followed by Jansen.  
  
"Oh my god," shrieked Jansen as she saw Ron pass by with Harry. They were on their way to the Great Hall too. "Isn't he just adorable?"  
  
"Boys are the only thing that makes this world un-perfect, they only make you waste time and most of all, make you hurl!" said Fiore as she looked at Ron walk by with disgust.  
  
"You seriously need to get a boyfriend, or at least a crush," said Jansen as she rolled her eyes at her cousin.  
  
"Love for a boy is the only thing I don't need at the moment. I already have fallen in love with that masterpiece of Snape in his boxers!" laughed Fiore.  
  
Once inside the Great Hall, Fiore and Jansen sat at the end of the Slytherin table.  
  
"Quit drooling," said Fiore as she started cutting her meat.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Malfoy. You're drooling all over him," said Fiore.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You've got to admit it. The guy's hot!" said Jansen, not taking her eyes off of Draco who laughed as he talked with his two croonies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he is," said Fiore making a face of disgust.  
  
Jansen shrieked loud enough to make Fiore jump, "what?" she asked.  
  
"Draco! He's coming this way!" smiled Jansen.  
  
"Bid deal," muttered Fiore as she started eating her pudding.  
  
"Hey, girls," said Draco as he stood up on front of them.  
  
"Hello, Draco," said Jansen sweetly.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see we're busy?" muttered Fiore, not looking up from her pudding.  
  
"She's busy. I'm not," added Jansen quickly as she gave her cousin a nasty look.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you know yet, but there's a dance coming up this Friday," started Draco.  
  
Jansen's eyes lit up, while Fiore hardly paid attention to what he was saying.  
  
"And I was wondering," smiled Draco.  
  
Jansen felt like she was about to faint, as Fiore was lost in thought about her next prank.  
  
"Maybe you would like to go with me, Fiore," grinned Draco.  
  
Jansen's jaw fell open as her eyes got watery and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hmm?" said Fiore as she looked up to him. "Did I hear my name?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me," said Draco.  
  
"What do I look like? A freak? Heck no, I'm not going with you to no stupid dance, after all, I hate to dance!" said Fiore as she threw her pumpkin juice on Draco's face, stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Draco stared at her leave wide-eyed as he wiped the juice off his face, then smirked and walked back to his croonies.  
  
"So, what did you tell him? 'I would love to go with you, Draco!'" said Jansen angrily as she leaned against a wall.  
  
"No. I poured my juice all over his ugly face," replied Fiore dully as she started whistling a happy tune and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you did that?!" gasped Jansen.  
  
"No, I'm just saying I did it for the fun of it," said Fiore sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're the best cousin ever, Fiore!" squaled Jansen as she hugged her cousin.  
  
"Don't do that! I'm trying to concentrate on a prank!" roared Fiore, making Jansen back away.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"Sure, whatever," muttered Fiore as she walked away.  
  
"Where'd she go?" asked Draco as he walked out of the Great Hall and saw Jansen.  
  
"Who?" sighed Jansen as she stared at him dreamily.  
  
"Your cousin. Fiore," said Draco, not noticing Jansen's face.  
  
Jansen gave him a disappointed look and replied, "she went onto the grounds."  
  
"Thanks," smiled Draco as he rushed to Fiore.  
  
Fiore stood in the grounds as it started snowing. She started going in circles as she laughed, out-stretching her arms. Suddenly, she began feeling dizzy and fell down, but landed on Draco's warm arms, instead of the ice-cold snow.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Draco as his face filled with concern.  
  
"Ew, get away from me!" said Fiore with a look of disgust as she jumped away from his arms and struggled to stand up straightly.  
  
"Well, you were falling down and I--" started Draco.  
  
"And you felt like making a heroic scene by 'saving' me," interrupted Fiore as she scowled at him.  
  
"Well, no. I just didn't want you to get hurt," replied Draco.  
  
"Too bad I wouldn't care if you'd get hurt. I'd actually find it amusing if you fell off a cliff," said Fiore as she walked away with her hair and robes soaking wet.  
  
Draco stared as she walked away and sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Jansen sat next to a window in the Slytherin Common Room, and saw everything that had just happened with Fiore and Draco. She felt her face burn with fury.  
  
Fiore walked into the Common Room trembling. "Brr," she said as she crossed her arms to feel warm. "What a-a-are y-you doi-i-ing t-there?" she struggled to ask.  
  
"Nothing," replied Jansen angrily.  
  
Fiore shrugged and walked up to the Girls' Dormitories.  
  
* * * The next day Jansen sat alone at the end of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, since Fiore was away annoying and pranking people.  
  
"Jansen?" greeted Draco as he sat down on front of her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Draco," smiled Jansen.  
  
"Hey. I need you to help me to, you know, get your cousin to go to the dance with me," said Draco.  
  
Jansen tried to keep herself from splashing her own pumpkin juice on his face and smiled, "sure."  
  
"Thanks!" smiled Draco back.  
  
"I talked with her last night," said Jansen.  
  
Draco gave her a questioning look, which she completely ignored.  
  
"She told me that she really thought you were cute and she would love to go to the dance with you. Actually, she asked me to tell you that today, that's why she's not here at the moment. She would faint!" lied Jansen giving Draco an innocent smile.  
  
"Really?!" gasped Draco. "Well, tell her I'll be waiting for her at the dance tomorrow. Thanks, Jansen!"  
  
"You're welcome," smiled Jansen as she stared at him walk away.  
  
Later that afternoon, Jansen modeled different dresses that she made appear with her wand on front of the mirror. "Which one do you think looks better?" asked Jansen.  
  
"Hmm?" muttered Fiore as she looked up from the 'Guiness Magical Pranks of the 2003' book in her hands. "Oh, I don't know. Why are you so excited anyways? It's not like you have a date to go with."  
  
"Geez, you don't have to sound so pityful about it!" said Jansen sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it's not like Malfoy or Weasley asked you, did they?" said Fiore, looking down at the book again.  
  
"You seriously need a boyfriend or just someone to like! Your heart is stone hard and ice cold!" said Jansen, not taking her eyes off of the mirror.  
  
Fiore looked hurt, but decided not to let Jansen notice by staring down at the book. "Just because I don't drool over every guy that walks around me like you do, doesn't me I don't have any feelings!"  
  
"Well, it seems like you dont," said Jansen as she waved her wand and the yellow dress she was wearing switched its color to pink.  
  
"I'm out of here," muttered Fiore as she slammed the book shut and walked out of the dormitory.  
  
Jansen smirked as she saw her cousin's reflection on the mirror walk out.  
  
"Fiore," smiled Draco as he saw her walk down.  
  
"Oh brother," muttered Fiore under her breath. "What now, Malfoy?"  
  
"There's no need to fake now," said Draco.  
  
"Fake what?" asked Fiore.  
  
"You know! That you and me--" started Draco, but was interrupted by Fiore who gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Keep dreaming, Malfoy. Now, move aside, I need to get my lunch," snapped Fiore.  
  
"I'm not moving until you admit it," smirked Draco.  
  
"Fine. Be stubborn," said Fiore as she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell that made Draco jump aside and fall hard on the floor as she walked outside.  
  
"Cute, but hard to get," muttered Draco as he rubbed his head. 


	2. The Dance

Chapter 2  
  
The next day Jansen stood on front of the food table wearing a sky-blue dress and her usually straight, black hair now wavy and shiny.  
  
Draco walked up to her, his face full with concern, "why isn't Fiore here yet? They're already playing the music and dancing!"  
  
"Oh," said Jansen, faking a disappointed tone in her voice. "Well... this is really hard to say, but..." said Jansen, faking a sad face while she really smiled brightly inside of her. "She said she changed her mind about coming to the dance with you. She said she thought..." Jansen looked away.  
  
"Thought what?" asked Draco in a low, soft voice.  
  
"She thought of you as nothing more than a... git," said Jansen as she laughed in her head but looked sad on the outside.  
  
Draco looked hurt as he looked away to the people dancing. "Oh," me muttered. "Well... would you like to dance?" he asked Jansen.  
  
"I would lov--" started Jansen with a grin, but stopped abruptly as she remembered the way she was supposed to 'feel'. "Well, I don't know. You're my cousin's--"  
  
"I was. I'm just a git to her. So, do you want to dance?" repeated Draco.  
  
"I guess you're right... Let's go dance!" she smiled as she held his hand and walked forward to the dance floor.  
  
Fiore walked around the school, "could this be any more annoying?!" she muttered. "Everybody's at that stupid dance and now I don't have anyone to annoy or prank!"  
  
Fiore stopped on front of the Great Hall's doors and fell into deep thought. "Hmm..." she said as she rubbed her hand around her chin. "Maybe I should go in and destroy the party. That's be fun! Maybe start a food fight!"  
  
She walked into the Great Hall with a wide grin from ear to ear as she pictured the food fight, but her eyes focused on something else. Jansen dancing with Draco. Fiore raised up both of her eyebrows.  
  
Jansen and Draco noticed Fiore and smirked at the same time. Fiore ignored their looks and walked outside to the grounds.  
  
"This is great. Even Jansen is having a good time!" she muttered as she sat on a rock and stared at the lake.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice.  
  
"Huh?" Fiore asked turning around. A tall, redhead boy stood behind her with his hands hid inside both of his pockets. "Yes, I do mind. Now, leave, Weasel," snapped Fiore as she turned back around to face the lake.  
  
"The other Slytherins seem like angels compared to you," muttered Ron as he sat on a rock a few inches away from Fiore's.  
  
"And all the other Gryffindorks hardly seem like dorks compared to you," replied Fiore hotly.  
  
"Whatever. So, why aren't you in the dance? Oh, I forgot, who would ever like you?" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
Fiore grabbed a handful of snow and threw it right on Ron's face.  
  
"Hey!" he protested wipping the snow off his face.  
  
"Why aren't you there? Oh, I forgot, who would want to be with a dork?" said Fiore giving him a nasty look.  
  
Ron ignored the insult and replied, "my two best friends decided to go together without me."  
  
"Oh," muttered Fiore feeling sorry for him, but trying not to show it by shooting him disgusted looks. "Why blame them? I'm sure they have much more fun with each other than with a nosy, weasel!"  
  
Ron ignored her and started throwing little rocks at the lake, then turned back at her and said, "you still haven't told me why you're not in the dance."  
  
"I don't dance," replied Fiore coolly.  
  
"Everybody dances," said Ron.  
  
"Not me," said Fiore.  
  
"You can't be that bad!" insisted Ron with a smile.  
  
"I said I don't like to dance. Not that I don't know how to," said Fiore coldly.  
  
"Geez, sorry," said Ron. Then stood up abruptly and pulled Fiore up by the waist. "C'mon, I know you can dance!"  
  
"I can't!" said Fiore trying to run away from his grip, but failing on every try.  
  
"Yes, you can! I'll teach you," smiled Ron.  
  
Fiore struggled not to smile and scowled at him, while looking away to the lake, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Ron smiled as he raised her face up to his with his hand under her chin, and said, "just look down and my feet and... follow."  
  
Fiore looked deep into his eyes and looked down at the floor, following his steps, then reacted and snapped, "this is stupid! What am I doing?! I can't actually be dancing with a weasel!" she backed away from Ron making a face of disgust.  
  
Ron frowned, then smiled again. "C'mon, you were doing really good."  
  
Fiore tried as hard as she could to keep herself from smiling, so just looked away at the lake.  
  
"Come. You know you want to learn," smiled Ron as he pulled her gently by the hand.  
  
"Well... fine, just don't let anyone now that I was dancing with you," warned Fiore.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," smiled Ron.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, the dancing King and Queen were about to be announced.  
  
Lavender and Parvati went into a fit of giggles, sure that they would win, but--  
  
"This year's dancing queen is Jansen Gold and the king is Draco Malfoy," announced Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
Parvati, Lavender, Padma and Pansy gave her nasty looks as she rushed to the front with Draco.  
  
Professor McGonagall took two golden crowns and put them on top of their heads.  
  
"C'mon, let's celebrate!" smiled Jansen as she pulled Draco out of the Great Hall, but stopped abruptly as she saw Fiore giggling as she danced with Ron.  
  
Draco frowned at the two of them and felt his cold face go warm.  
  
Jansen's eyes grew watery as she ran away to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Fiore turned around sharply and saw her running away.  
  
"What happened to her?" frowned Ron.  
  
"Oh brother," muttered Fiore in an annoyed tone as she ran behind her cousin.  
  
"Fiore, wait!" shouted Draco as he followed Fiore.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?!" said Fiore impatiently as she turned around sharply.  
  
"Why weren't you at the dance?" he asked.  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business!" replied Fiore hotly.  
  
"It is because you were supposed to be at the dance with me, not out on the grounds with that weasel!" said Draco.  
  
"What are you talking about? I thought I left it very clear that I didn't want to go to the stupid dance with you!" said Fiore angrily, at the same time a puzzled look crossed her face.  
  
"You sure did, once Jansen told me the message," said Draco looking away.  
  
"What message?" frowned Fiore.  
  
"The messages you sent me through her," frowned Draco. "You know. That you wanted to go to the dance with me, and then that you thought I was a... git."  
  
Fiore snorted, "I do think you're a git. But I never said I wanted to go to the dance with you."  
  
Draco blushed.  
  
"Wait for me in the common room. I think Jansen and I need to have a talk," said Fiore as she turned around to go to the common room, but was held back by Draco's arm.  
  
"Do you really think I'm a git?" he asked, a pained look on his face.  
  
"Yes," nodded Fiore with a sarcastic smiled, then turned around and left out of sight.  
  
Draco sighed and followed Fiore.  
  
Once Fiore had entered the Girls' Dormitories, Draco was just entering the common room with a miserable look on his face.  
  
"JANSEN!" shouted Fiore furiously as she swung the dormitory's door open.  
  
"What do you want?" replied Jansen angrily.  
  
"I want you to explain to me what was it that you told Malfoy yesterday!" snapped Fiore.  
  
"I... I... I told him that you wanted to go to the dance with him!" said Jansen.  
  
"Why?" frowned Fiore.  
  
"Because I was jealous of him liking you instead of me!" snapped Jansen.  
  
"You really shouldn't be jealous. It's not my fault he likes me. I don't like him, anyways," said Fiore as she walked out of the dormitory.  
  
"Wait!" called Jansen after her. "I'm the one that should be mad here!"  
  
"And why's that?" asked Fiore crossing her arms.  
  
"Because you were with Ron knowing that I like him!" snapped Jansen.  
  
"He was just teaching me to dance! You can't have two boys at the same time, anyways!" snapped Fiore back as she rushed out of the dormitory and saw Draco sitting on a couch.  
  
"Well?" asked Draco.  
  
"It was all made-up. I never said that, but I'm not going to tell you why she said it. It's her business," said Fiore as she walked out of the room. 


	3. Parties in the Bathroom

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Fiore sat at the back of the library with her face hidden behind a book, on which she tried to concentrate on, but failed. She hated reading or just doing about anything that helped her be a good student.  
  
"This must be the end of the world!" said Draco sarcastically as he sat down next to Fiore, wide-eyed.  
  
"Mind your own business, Malfoy!" snapped Fiore, not taking her eyes off the book, which she hardly knew what was about, since she wasn't paying attention to what she was reading.  
  
"Moody one, aren't you?" smirked Draco.  
  
"Yeah I am, do you want to make something out of it?" snapped Fiore giving him a threatning look.  
  
"No, thanks," replied Draco.  
  
"Well, what're you waiting for?" said Fiore.  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"Get out of here! I don't like being around ferrets, you know," said Fiore.  
  
Draco chuckled, "too bad."  
  
"I don't see anything bad in not liking to be around ferrets," frowned Fiore.  
  
"Good. 'Cause you shouldn't know," smirked Draco as he walked away.  
  
"Hey, don't try to act like me, you git!" shouted Fiore after him.  
  
"SILENCE! No profanity in this library will be accepted!" shouted Professor McGonagall, who happened to be passing by.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Fiore as she slammed the book shut and walked out of the library and rushed into the Prefects' Bathroom. That was her favorite bathroom, even though she wasn't a prefect. Fiore muttered the password and entered, but stood frozen on her first step inside when she saw Harry in the pool-sized tub.  
  
Harry, who was humming a happy tune with his eyes closed and a smile across his face, didn't notice Fiore.  
  
"Get out of here!" snapped Fiore.  
  
"Huh?" frowned Harry as he opened his eyes. He turned at Fiore and jumped back. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Mind your own business, four-eyes and get out of my bathtub!" snapped Fiore, starting lose her patience.  
  
"Your bathtub?" said Harry raising up an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, yes!" said Fiore as if the answer was obvious. Suddenly she was pushed against the wall by a crowd of Gryffindor boys, most of them from the Quidditch team.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" shouted one of them excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted the others as they jumped into the pool-sized tub taking their robes off until they had nothing on but their trunks.  
  
"Oooh, what's this?" said a blonde boy with brown eyes as he noticed Fiore, leaning against the wall.  
  
"This is me, Fiore Gold. Get out of my bathroom right now, you bunch of Gryffindorks!" she snapped as she gave them threatning looks.  
  
"Fiery one, are you, missy?" grinned a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Just... get out!" shouted Fiore.  
  
"Fiery and greedy. Why don't you join us? We don't mind sharing," smiled a boy with black hair and gray eyes. He looked a lot like Draco, just with darker hair. Fiore noticed this similarity.  
  
"Well, I do mind sharing, now get out!" she shouted. Her patience was an inch away from being completely gone.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," said a boy as he entered the bathroom shirtless. "What did I miss?" he said as he jumped inside.  
  
Fiore recognized him immediately as Ron.  
  
"We have company," smiled the blonde boy with brown eyes.  
  
"Uh, no you don't. Get out!" snapped Fiore.  
  
"Fiore?" frowned Ron. "I didn't know you were a prefect."  
  
"Good. 'Cause I really don't see how that's any of your business!" shouted Fiore.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Ron.  
  
"You know this babe?" asked the boy with black hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Watch the way you refer to me, you git," snapped Fiore as she took out her wand threatningly.  
  
"All right, all right, sorry," he muttered.  
  
"You gits aren't even prefects, so get out of here!" shouted Fiore.  
  
"Neither are you," said the boy with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"No, but I'm a Slytherin, which gives me the right to be here, unlike you Gryffindorks," she said angrily.  
  
"Well, no wonder she's fiery! She's a Slytherin! You don't find girls like that in Gryffindor," said a brunette boy.  
  
"That's it! You either get out of here or I'll be forced to make you get out of here!" said Fiore.  
  
Suddenly she was pushed against the wall one more time by another crowd of boys, that stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the Gryffindor boys in the tub.  
  
"What're you Gryffindorks doing here?" shouted one of them angrily.  
  
"Hey, now, that's my term!" snapped Fiore, giving a threatning look at the boy.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Fiore," said the boy.  
  
"And you've also stolen one of our best looking--" started a boy with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Babes?" interrupted Fiore.  
  
"Exactly," smiled the boy.  
  
"That one's going to cost you!" said Fiore as she pointed her wand at the boy threatningly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, now, calm down, Fiore," said Draco as he pushed her arm down gently.  
  
"Don't touch me, Malfoy," muttered Fiore angrily. "What are you people doing here anyways?! First is the Gryffindorks, now the Slytherins too! What do you think this place is? Some kind of Muggle Discotec or something? This is my bathroom, my bathtub, and my property and right now, you're tresspassing, so I suggest you leave before I am forced to put an unforgivable curse on all of you!"  
  
"Whoa," muttered the Gryffindors as they stared at Fiore wide-eyed and started walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Once they were all gone, the Slytherins burst into applause.  
  
"And who said you could stay? Get out of here! You too!" shouted Fiore.  
  
The Slytherin's happy expressions turned disappointed as they started muttering and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" gasped a girl as she floated up in the air with an angry expression.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Fiore; an annoyed tone in her voice.  
  
"I'm Myrtle! And you just scared the best-looking boys from two houses!" she growled. "It's not everyday that they come here, and not notice I'm here so I can spy on them, and now you've ruined my chance!"  
  
"Big deal, now get out," muttered Fiore.  
  
"Therefore, I am not giving you the pleasure of being in here. In other words, I am not leaving!" said Myrtle in a final tone as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh brother, I give up," muttered Fiore as she walked out of the bathroom. 


End file.
